Fifteen
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Yuki needs some advice and the only person who can give it is Kaori For more of these bad summarys go to


**Fifteen**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GF Or the song that belongs to the amzing Taylor Swift I only own Kaori.**

**I'm writing this to help with the **_**reach 300 stories before the end of the year **_**plan will you help?**

Yuki walked down the hall towrds the conference room where she knew her cousins were. She needed advice and Kaori was the only person who could possibly give it to her

As she expected Kaori was there with her Ipod on turned up loud so she wouldn't hear D'Jok reading out loud a book called _How to deal with life when your dads the most wanted pirate ever._

_well that fits _Yuki thought and she tapped Kaori on the shoulder

" Kaori can I talk to you?" She asked

" Sure " Kaori said taking her ear phones out " OK EVERYBODY OUT!!" she yelled and to Yuki's surprise the all left _When did Kaori get respect from D'Jok?_

The Snow Kids left the room D'Jok still reading from his book ,he wanted to continue reading it to Thran and Ahito ( who were unlucky enough to be there when D'Jok had picked up the book)who just sat down to listen at the door to get away from D'Jok.

" So whats up?" Kaori asked

"um....Kaori what age were you when you first did it you know had sex?

" Oh I don't know I was about fifteen" Kaori said then stopped as she remembered Yuki was fifteen " It doesn't mean you have to you know"

" But Micro-Ice..." Yuki started

" If he really cares about you then he'll wait" Kaori said

" how do I know that?"

" Because if he doesn't then he doesn't care about _you_ he only wants one thing"

" What happened to you?"

" Not to me,to a girl named Abigail it was horrible,let me paint you a picture of what it was like and maybe it'll help you make a decision about this"

**fifteen**

take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybodys way  
its your freshman year and youre gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I havent seen you around, before

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when you're fifteen  
feeling like theres nothing to figure out  
well count to ten, take it in  
this is life before you know who you're gonna be  
fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
and soon enough youre best friends  
laughing at the other girls who think theyre so cool  
we'll be out of here as soon as we can  
and then youre on your very first date and hes got a car  
and youre feeling like flying  
and youre moma's waiting up and you think hes the one  
and youre dancing round your room when the night ends  
when the night ends

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen and your first kiss  
makes your head spin round but  
in your life youll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team  
but I didnt know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
but I realized some bigger dreams of mine

and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
who changed his mind and we both cried

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen, dont forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
and you just might find who youre supposed to be  
I didnt know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la .. la la la la la . La la la la la

Youre very first day  
take a deep breath girl  
take a deep breath as you walk through those doors

" Please don't be like that" Kaori said to Yuki " Dont do anything like that"

" there was no Abigail was there?"Yuki asked

" There was but that didn't happen to her"

" You mean _you _don't you"

Kaori said nothing and just nodded smiling a smile so strained that her lips almost disappeared

" Be careful little cuz you don't know who's out there"

"Thanks" Yuki said all set to tell Micro-Ice how she felt about all this sex business

" Oh and give this to D'Jok" Kaori said throughing Yuki a book entitled _If your happy and you know it think again "_And hit Thran and Ahito on your way out stop them listening in on this conversation"

And Yuki went hitting Thran and Ahito on the passing ,giving D'Jok the book and ready to tell Micro-Ice she wasn't ready.

one question still burned at the back of her mind

_how did no one else find out about about what Kaori did when she was fifteen_

_the answer: Kaori had told the boy that if he'd said anything the cheer leading squad would find out how small his dick was._

**Et voila I'm done this might be bad but I don't care It's been in my brain for a while.**


End file.
